Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 45 (Experiments)
Experiments is the forty-fifth and last episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KELLIE does plane flying testing while Chats is in charge of control tower. *CHARLI makes paper airplanes. *NATHAN finds the Hi-5 band's height and weight. *CHARLI tries to be the tallest person. *Scientist TIM makes a mixture that turns your voice into your favourite instrument. *CHARLI finds different ways to clap. *KATHLEEN makes juices for everyone but Jup Jup drinks them. *CHARLI shows her groove. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Nathan) who makes a mixture and he becomes blue and so his brother (Tim) and sister (Charli), but their mother (Kathleen) calls them for dinner time and they don't know how to return to being themselves. Gallery Kellie_S5_E45.png Charli_S5_E45_1.png Nathan_S5_E45.png Charli_S5_E45_2.png Tim_S5_E45.png Charli_S5_E45_3.png Kathleen_S5_E45.png Charli_S5_E45_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E45.png Trivia *No segments in this episode were repeated in Series 6. Songlets ;Word play There's something that I like to do, it's something ... something new Experimenting just for fun and testing till the job is done 'Cause if you put it to the test, then you'll know what ... the best. There's something that I love to do, there's something ... something new Experimenting just for fun, testing till the job is done 'Cause if you put it to the test, then you'll know what ... the best. ;Body move #01 Come, fly with me on airplane wings, soaring around, above the ground with me On airplane wings today. Come, fly with me on airplane wings, soaring around, above the ground with me On airplane wings today. ;Shapes in space How tall are you? How tall are you? Do you, do you reach the sky? How tall are you? How tall are you? I'm checking, I'm checking how high. How tall are you? (How tall are you?) How tall are you? (How tall are you?) Do you, do you reach the sky? How tall are you? (How tall are you?) How tall are you? (How tall are you?) I'm checking, I'm checking how high. ;Body move #02 Who's the tallest? Who's the tallest? I wish it was me I could be the tallest Just wait and see. Who's the tallest? Who's the tallest? I wish it was me I could be the tallest Just wait and see. ;Making music Hahahahahahaha I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I can make music from ordinary things I can make music from anything at all Hahahahahahaha I'm the mad music scientist of the year. Hahahahahahaha I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I can make music from ordinary things I can make music from anything at all Hahahahaha I'm the mad music scientist of the year. ;Body move #03 Clap, clap, front and back Under and over, clap, clap How many ways can we clap? Hand together, flip, flap. Clap, clap, front and back Under and over, clap, clap How many ways can we clap? Hand together, flip, flap. ;Puzzles and patterns Singing can be thirsty work, la la la la la Drink some juice to quench the thirst, la la la la la. Singing can be thirsty work, la la la la la Drink some juice to quench the thirst, la la la la la. Singing can be thirsty work, la la la la la Drink some juice to quench the thirst, la la la la la. Singing can be thirsty work, la la la la la Drink some juice to quench the thirst, la la la la la. ;Body move #04 Everyone, get up, it's time to move, it's time to get moving to a Charli groove It doesn't really matter what you do but here are some suggestions for you to try too You've got to roll your hear, shrug your shoulders, swing your arms, bend your knees Shake your legs, flex your feet, you're up, you're moving, that's what I like to see. Everyone, get up, it's time to move, it's time to get moving to a Charli groove It doesn't really matter what you do but here are some suggestions for you to try too You've got to roll your hear, shrug your shoulders, swing your arms, bend your knees Shake your legs, flex your feet, you're up, you're moving, that's what I like to see. ;Sharing stories I'm a sloppy gloppy ploppy blue blobs of mud Listen to my feet, go splat, splat, splat Listen to my hands, go splat when I clap I'm splurging all around, making sloppy gloppy sounds Yes, I love, I love, I love, I love to make a mess. We're sloppy gloppy ploppy blue blobs of mud Listen to our feet, go splat, splat, splat Listen to our hands, go splat when we clap We're splurging all around, making sloppy gloppy sounds Yes, we love, we love, we love, we love to make a mess. Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep with no segments repeated in Series 6 Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about experiments Category:Ep about paper Category:Ep about airplanes & jets Category:Ep about testing & trying out Category:Ep about radio Category:Ep about weight Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about measuring Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about trying & being able Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about smelling Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about clapping Category:Ep about glasses of liquid Category:Ep about juices Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about drinks Category:Ep about mud Category:Ep about a mess Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about colours